


A Conversation Within A Dream

by Wolfmage553



Category: Brony D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Conversation In Dream, Gen, dream walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: When Oin Lightbringer learns that Rime is the only person he knows that is immune to his bad luck curse, he wishes to know why from his god. His god gives a rather interesting answer.





	A Conversation Within A Dream

Oin gazed upon the snowy dreamscape looking at the empty chair in front of him. He was waiting for somebody, and soon they would arrive. The soft crunching of snow hailed the arrival of the one Oin was expecting, though not in the way he was expecting. A simple jump was required for his guest to sit on the chair in front of you. His guest seemed feline in appearance, with purple fur and golden cat eyes, but with a smile that seemed unnaturally wide. It was his god, Olidammara, in his Cheshire cat form.

Oin just asked "Do you know why I wanted to talk with you?"

Olidammara said "Oh, I know why you called for me. You want to know something."

Oin said "Yes. When Jalerom shoved Rime into me by accident, I waited for the bad luck curse to take effect on her but it never did. I want to know if that was just a fluke."

Olidammara said "No, it wasn't a fluke."

Oin asked "She is immune to my curse, isn't she?"

Olidammara said "Yes."

Oin asked "Why is she immune? Does she have a role to play in your plan?"

Olidammara said "There is a saying. "There is a difference between a father and a dad." I had no idea what that meant until I had to raise you. And, perhaps, you know what it means as well." and with those words uttered, Olidammara left the seat and started walking away. Oin watched the dreamscape fade around him as he felt himself wake up, having more questions than answers. Though at this point he wasn't surprised.

* * *

Oin opened his eyes to find himself in his bed in the castle. He got up and did a quick search of the room to make sure there were no spying eyes, than slowly opened a drawer and used his gauntlet to open a secret compartment and pulled out a small locket. Inside the locket were one portrait and a drawing. The portrait was of his mother when she was alive and the drawing was a attempt at a self portrait from Reyin Dalgo. He smiled at both in fond remembrance. The locket had been blessed so that anything placed inside of it would be immune to Oin's bad luck curse.

As much as he disliked Reyin's father, there was something about Reyin he could relate to. Maybe it was the fact that both their mothers had died in childbirth and their fathers were not there for them, but Reyin brought out a sense of familiarity that Oin had never felt before. But with familiarity came fear, Reyin had not been there to greet them in Directian, nor was he spotted in the Dragon Lands. Oin hoped that Reyin was okay but the fear that he had lost possibly the closest thing he would ever have to a son still crept up on him.

Oin was pulled out of his thoughts by a somewhat high pitched voice asking "What are you looking at?" causing him to fumble and drop the locket onto the ground. He turned to face the voice and saw a familiar feline, Tantomile, step out from the shadows. He hadn't much of a opinion on the feline, though he wondered if she was immune to his curse like Rime was.

Tantomile saw the locket on the ground and quickly pounced on it. Before Oin could say anything, Tantomile grabbed the locket in her mouth and quickly raced out of the room. Oin just calmly stood up and walked out of the room, following the feline. He was somewhat used to dealing with cats at this point. 


End file.
